


CHANGES

by natiprada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Lunarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natiprada/pseuds/natiprada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny break up and he stays at Luna’s for the summer. He is reminded of how wonderful Luna Lovegood is. He thought Ginny was the love of his life, but things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHANGES

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Lunarry! Definetely not the last. (one chapter fic)

       Love is pleasure and peace, but it ends. Love ends in pain and anger. And Harry Potter was tired of being angry.

       He had to leave and forget her.

 

       Harry was offered many places to stay when he left the Burrow. He could have chosen Hermione’s, Neville’s, anywhere, but these would try to make him think of Ginny. He chose Luna’s.

        He chose Luna Lovegood, who had always been his greatest source of positivity. He missed talking to the girl who always understood him. Also, staying with the Lovegoods could be an adventure.

      Now the pair of friends did everything together. He never thought he’d forget Ginny so fast, and the weeks spent with Luna turned out to be one of Harry’s greatest summers. “We will talk about nargles, pudding and conspiracies” he had thought. He was so wrong. They talked about anything. And Harry never thought you could become so close to someone without touching them.

       Also, Harry realized she wasn’t a girl anymore. She had matured into a beautiful woman, and, with time, he began to think about this a lot. One day, he decided to let her know.

“You’re so beautiful, Luna”.

“Thank you, Harry!” she answered smiling, and he did not remember feeling being so overwhelmed over a smile before. It was beautiful, and so was everything about her.

        It was when he realized he had started thinking of her too much for a pair of friends.

**(…)**

 

       It happened too fast, but she was always on his mind now. “Yeah, I guess I like Luna now”, he began to think to himself at night. _He needed to tell her_ , and he needed the perfect time to do so.

       He chose a rainy afternoon, when she looked specially amazing. Her dress fit her body tight, revealing the curves of her waist, and her hair was filled of blue flowers, making it impossible not to notice her eyes.

       The eyes glistened as she passionately told him of her stories. Her stories were always interesting, but he was too distracted that day. They sat together in the kitchen, and the awful taste of her father’s tea made him wish his mouth was busy somewhere else. He wished to kiss her.

“I really like you, Luna” he said instead.

“Harry…” she sighed. She stared him for a few seconds. Luna thought he was lying.

Yes, it was amazing to have him close again. She was afraid, though, of thinking too much about him- as she once used to. It couldn’t happen again. She couldn’t have fallen for Harry again, or could she?

       She didn’t expect it when she invited him to stay, but they had become _too close_ for a pair of friends, and it showed.

“It’s okay, Luna…” he comforted her, “we talk about this later”.

       Luna didn't want later. Luna really liked him, too.

       They tried to ignore it, but they fit together. They tried not to fall in love. But love doesn’t care what you want. Love is accidental, and they had accidentally fallen for each other.

**(…)**

 

       They sat on her bed, tired of denying their desires again.

“Before I lose my mind, Luna, we need to be together” he told her.

“What about…Ginny, Harry?”

“We–we’re over. We’re friends” he comforted her again. She knew Ginny was gone, but she needed to be sure.

“But you were interested in her since school”.

“Interests change” he said, “and I want you”. He took her hand.

       She wanted him, too. And she was about to give in.

“I thought you never had interest in me, Harry” she said accidentally. Luna had committed too many accidents recently- since he got back to her. And _this_ was what Harry Potter did: he made her lose control.

“You’ve always been interesting, Luna” he smiled, “and it’s been a while now... that I can’t stop thinking about you”.

       She didn’t answer. Harry got closer. She felt his breath warm her face.

“And I…I really like you”.

       They made room for silence. His green eyes looked so deep into hers, as if he sucked all her strength to ignore him. It had never felt so great to feel so powerless.

“I like you too, Harry” she confessed.

“And we can’t…pretend anymore. We can’t ignore it anymore” he licked his lips. “Luna, let’s do this”

       Throughout the summer, Luna had to fight herself not to love him, and it was exhausting. Because she knew he loved her, too -and she knew neither should. Yet, she still wanted to.

       They wanted it, they both did. Denying made it worse. It made it stronger.

“Luna, let me kiss you” he asked kindly, hiding his own despair.

       She gave up fighting.

       She nodded and he came even closer. His hand met her thigh, and the delicate, slow touching made her cringe. Luna felt his warm breath again. _Finally,_ she thought as he approached his face to hers, smiling until their lips touched. Harry closed his eyes, but she didn’t.

       The slow, passionate kiss was every thing she could have wished for. _Thank you, Harry Potter_ , she thought- until he left her mouth. He kindly kissed her face, one of his hands now on her waist while hers held his neck, and it was amazing- until he reached her ears, and while he pressed her thighs, he kissed them until reaching her neck. _Fuck you, Harry Potter._

       She moaned, making him back up. “Come back”, she nearly let escape.

“Let’s do this?” he asked again and she nodded.

       Luna never thought she would go that far for a first kiss with someone. But she wanted it so much. Why was she so desperate for it?

_Harry Potter, of course._ He could always make her change her plans.

“I love you, Luna” he said.

 

 

       That's what love does. Love changes your plans.


End file.
